


Witch

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Halloween!, Keith and Lance are roomates, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Normal!AU, Pidge is a (mentioned) gremlin, established klance, flustered Lance, halloween party, klance fluff, oh my gosh they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith decides to dress up as a witch for Halloween and Lance is wEaK





	Witch

       "Keith, are you ready to go? Pidge isn't going to save us any party food if we're late!" Lance called to his boyfriend through the bathroom door. He sighed when there was no answer and walked into the kitchen to get some water. Lance was dressed as Flynn Ryder from Tangled, and he had to say he looked pretty good, thank you very much. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and continued to call to Keith. "You know, I don't even know what you're dressed up as, so I can't say stuff like, 'putting that costume on doesn't take that long' because for all I know you're going full Doctor Who level prosthetic costume pieces." He filled up his cup in the sink and drained it. He was still talking as he turned around. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to hide all the pieces of your costume all month, it's pretty impressive that-" Lance cut himself off as he turned to see Keith standing there.

       Keith shifted. "What do you think?" He gestured at himself. Lance looked him up and down and up and down and then one more time for good measure. Lance knew his mouth was hanging open slightly, but he couldn't find the presence of mind to shut it.

       Keith was dressed in a black tunic and dark red pants tucked into black boots with blood red trim. He wore a wide black belt with red and silver stars around his waist; a wide brimmed black witch's hat-again, accented with red; and a black cloak lined with red satin that swung around his shoulders. Lance's mouth was so dry he had to swallow three times before he could breathe normally again. What caught and held his attention, however was Keith's makeup. Lance knew his way around makeup, sure, but this had to be literal magic. Keith had done a smoky eye but had incorporated red glitter and Lance wasn't sure he could breathe. And to top it all off, there was red and silver glitter dusted over his cheeks and even a bit in his hair, though Lance suspected that had started out as an accident. Finally, Lance managed to close his mouth and form a coherent thought.

       "You look... _wow_." Lance cleared his throat. "Beautiful, amazing, fantastic, out of this world, I can't even express how incredible you look right now." Keith fidgeted with his belt and gestured at himself again.

       "Are you sure it's not... I don't know, too much? Is the makeup okay?" Keith's hands twitched and he edged toward the bathroom as though to go take it off. "It's kind of intense, isn't it?"

       Lance reached out quickly to take both of Keith's hands. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me. You are drop-dead gorgeous and that outfit is absolute goals. Not to mention that you have the best smoky eye I've ever seen and you used _glitter_ and to be totally honest I'm not entirely sure I haven't died and gone to heaven." He grinned encouragingly. "You totally outdid yourself, Keith. You couldn't look more perfect." He moved his hands to rest them on Keith's waist. He threaded his fingers through the wide belt and tugged Keith closer.

       Keith licked his lips. "I didn't quite hear that, maybe you should repeat yourself..."

       Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "Hmm, or I could just kiss you senseless, how's that sound?"

       Keith's gaze flicked down to Lance's mouth. "No complaints here." Then he gently extracted himself. "And as much as I would absolutely love that, I did just spend an hour on this look." He leaned over to quickly kiss Lance on the cheek. "So you'll have to wait until we get home."

       Lance sighed. "Fine. It would be a shame to waste all that work." He grinned. "But I'm going to be obnoxiously in love with you all night, just a fair warning." He gestured to his own costume. "There's a reason I'm dressed as Flynn," he said with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes and looped his arm around Lance's waist.

       "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sharpshooter." He gave his boyfriend a quick squeeze. "Come on, we'd better get going."

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
